Le sais-tu?
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Les seules étoiles qui comptent ce soir sont bleues. - Destiel


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Le sais-tu?"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 1er round de l'année. SPOILS jusqu'au dernier épisode que j'ai vu, le 09X18.

**Note 2: **...Je suis vraiment nerveuse de la poster, celle-ci. :')

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Le sais-tu?<strong>

C'est la première fois que je te vois, et tu es terrifiant. Je suis pas quelqu'un qui a peur : j'en ai vu, des choses. Affronté, des monstres. Mais toi... Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. Qui respire le _pouvoir_, la foudre craquant autour de nous en même temps que les ampoules.

Le savais-tu, à ce moment? Te doutais-tu, de ce qu'on allait devenir?

C'est la première fois que je te rencontre, et que je m'en souviens. Tu dis m'avoir ramené des Enfers, et là tu me regardes, et tu sais.

Tu me regardes, et tu _sais_.

"_Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé..._"

La première fois que je te vois, je t'enfonce un couteau dans le coeur.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, de ce qu'on deviendrait.

xxx

xxx

La deuxième fois que je m'en rends compte, que tu me _connais_, pas comme Sammy me connaît mais comme on connaît quelqu'un qu'on a disséqué puis reconstruit de ses propres mains, on est dans le futur.

Ce futur est de la merde. Ca m'étonne pas.

Les rues sentent la Mort, les gens qui sont encore là ont peur et ont faim. Toi-même, tu sens la Fin : ici, tu es un coucher de soleil. Une étoile arrivée à son point de chute, un Désespoir en train de finir de se consumer. Une âme vampirisée par la vie.

"_Woah..._"

Tu te retournes vers moi, et tu me regardes vraiment pour la première fois; et, à travers le brouillard de tes drogues, comme au premier jour, tu _sais_.

Tu sais tout de suite.

"_Tu n'es pas _Toi... _Ou plutôt, tu n'es pas le toi de cette époque_."

Et c'est qu'à ce moment que je m'en rends compte : que t'es vraiment Toi. Que c'est pas un cauchemar, que ce futur est crédible. Et qu'ici, je t'ai détruit.

Tu me regardes, et tes yeux bleus gardent quelque chose d'angélique, brillant comme un espoir perdu :

"_De quelle année viens-tu?_"

xxx

xxx

Il s'en est passé, des choses : on a arrêté l'Apocalypse. Tu m'as trahi. Tu es mort. Tu as ressuscité et tu es devenu fou.

On a fini au Purgatoire, et tu m'as fui pour me protéger. Jusqu'à ce que je te retrouves.

"_Dean..._"

On a monté un feu de camp, Benny monte la garde un peu plus loin. Et je crois que tu sais, alors. Je me suis assis contre un arbre, fermant les yeux pour essayer de prendre un peu de repos; au moins faire semblant. Et toi, tu t'es installé à mes côtés, comme toujours; sauf que, tu es un peu plus près que d'habitude. Sauf que tu t'appuies contre moi, pose ta tête contre mon épaule.

Sauf que je te laisse faire.

Tu me regardes, et je crois que tu sais. Je dis qu'on est fatigués, et je râle, et je fais semblant de rien. C'est une excuse comme une autre. Mais tu me regardes, et tu me _vois_, et tu sais. Tu sais que je pourrais t'autoriser des choses ici que je n'autoriserais jamais dans le "vrai monde". En tout cas pas encore. Tu sais, instinctivement, que ce qui se passe au Purgatoire restera au Purgatoire.

Tu me regardes, et le sais-tu? Tes yeux sont toujours aussi bleus; c'est le plus de couleur qu'il y a, ici. Tes yeux.

Ils font mal.

Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste?

"_Repose-toi..._"

Je râle encore, j'enfouis ta tête maladroitement contre mon cou; pour ne plus voir tes yeux.

Tu trembles.

Tu me serres contre toi et je dis rien, je dis rien...

Si j'avais su ce que tu préparais, je me serais accroché plus fort.

xxx

xxx

Les roues de nos vies ont continué à rouler, dévalant la colline pour atterrir je-sais-où. Et tu sais quoi, Cas? La Vie est une belle garce.

Tu es devenu humain, et, vraiment. A ce moment, plus que tout, je voulais que tu sois à nos côtés. Je le _voulais_.

Mais, Sammy. Je pouvais pas, parce que _Sammy_.

Et maintenant, c'est trop tard; maintenant, tu es un ange à nouveau, et tu n'as plus besoin de moi, pas vrai?

Et moi, je crois que j'ai besoin de sang. De meurtre. Cas, cette Marque de Caïn, c'est une drogue. Elle floue mes sens, elle brouille tout, elle parle dans ma tête.

Je me sens bizarre.

Je crois que je me noie.

Et sais-tu ce qui est le plus drôle? Je sais même pas si Sammy s'en rend compte; on se parle plus beaucoup, lui et moi, depuis... _Depuis_.

Et toi, tu sais rien non plus, parce que t'es pas là. C'est mieux comme ça.

Sauf que j'aurais dû savoir, qu'un jour tu saurais. Parce qu'on s'est revus, et t'as pas changé, Cas, tu sais?

Tu m'as regardé. Et tu as _su_.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_"

"_La fin justifie les moyens._"

"..._Bon sang, _Dean."

Je t'ai déçu, pas vrai? J'ai déçu Sam, et je t'ai déçu toi. Il me reste plus qu'à dévaler la colline jusqu'au bout et à me briser à l'arrivée.

xxx

xxx

Vous m'avez pas laissé me briser. Sam et toi, vous m'avez pas laissé me briser; pas plus que ce que j'étais déjà.

"_C'est une belle nuit..._"

"_Oui_."

Je suis allongé sur le capot de l'Impala, toi assis à mes côtés. On regarde le ciel. Sam était là, mais il a souri vers nous, un sourire doux, et puis il est rentré à l'hôtel.

Je crois qu'il sait, Cas, tu sais? Parce que lui me connaît pas comme s'il m'avait disséqué, mais c'est _Sam_. Il sait comment je fonctionne, il connaît les rouages de mon cerveau et leur mécanique. Il respire, et il capte le fil de mes pensées.

Il connaît mon secret.

Et toi, le sais-tu, ça? Cette chose stupide dans ma poitrine devient folle en ta présence; elle bat parfois tellement fort que j'ai envie de la poignarder pour l'immobiliser à jamais.

Elle est tellement _bruyante_, comment fais-tu pour pas l'entendre?

Tu soupires. Je te regarde, et un petit sourire flotte sur tes lèvres et je sais plus, _je sais plus_... Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas quelqu'un qui avait peur, et pourtant c'est ça qui broie mes cordes vocales, qui paralyse mes membres. La peur noie mes poumons, ouvre ma bouche sur du vide. Elle chuchote dans ma tête en permanence, des mots sombres et cauchemardesques :

_Tu ne vaux rien. _

_Tu détruis tout ce que tu aimes._

_Tu. N'es. Pas. Digne._

Je ferme les yeux. Je gratte machinalement l'endroit où se trouvait la Marque de Caïn. C'est un tic que j'ai gardé, quand les voix deviennent trop fortes.

Et ça, tu le sais.

Tu me regardes.

"_Cas..._"

Je me rapproche encore, je tends la main vers toi. Et toi, tu attends. Idiot, tu attends, comme tu attends toujours, et ma gorge se referme sur elle-même; et les mots restent enfermés, s'écroulent avec mon estomac.

Le sais-tu, combien je te hais? Le sais-tu, combien je te hais de pas te haïr assez, combien je te hais de pas te haïr tout court?

Le sais-tu, que je mens?

"Cas..."

Ma main a atterri sur ta joue, et le sol ne s'est pas dérobé sous mes pieds; la terre ne tremble pas. L'Impala est toujours là, solide, et elle nous _soutient_.

Ta bouche s'ouvre. Un souffle s'échappe, précipité, involontaire. Frémissant et chaud.

Je souris :

"_Sais-tu combien tu es important?_"

Tes yeux se plissent, pétillent. Les seules étoiles qui comptent ce soir sont bleues.

Tu poses ta main sur la mienne, et tu me regardes.

Tu _sais_.

"_Et toi, le sais-tu?_"

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>Voilà une fic qui est, dans l'atmosphère, plus dans la lignée des fics que j'ai pu écrire hors marathon, pour d'autres fandoms.

Je me suis donné les larmes aux yeux toute seule en écrivant, et une amie à moi a pleuré en la lisant. :) Pourtant, je trouve qu'elle est pleine d'espoir. Après tout, Cas _sait_.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
